Ghost Laboratories Ltd.
Ghost Labs: Minecraft Mods Ghost Labs, a place of mystery, intrigue and horrors beyond imagining. Ghost Labs is the kind of place where spooks are kept in crystal chambers, scientists go mad and security guards don't ask questions. Originally founded on good intentions to keep the world from descending into war, plagues and famine, Ghost Labs now operates at the highest level of discretion when it comes to lucrative government contracts. The Director of Ghost Labs spares no expense on a first impression, as behind the large and opulently decorated vault door, there is an incredible entrance hall of godly magnificence. Quartz pillars line the hall, inset with Energized Diamond Conduits. Soft lighting systems and great support struts give any visitor something to think about, and the robotic guardians maintain security in the entrance hall. On the right wall there is a British flag, representative of the Director's heritage, but not in patriotism. Rather, it stands as a reminder of the failures of Britain in it's attempts to take over the world. On the left wall there is a very pixelated version of the periodic table and the chemical structure of Tea. Through a door to the right is a decontamination airlock that leads into the Medical Department. On the wall here is a list of names of all the department heads, which can also be seen below. Sullivan Labs: A Brief History The area where the Ghost Labs facility has been built was formerly the home of Sullivan Labs and was originally founded in 1923 by a young lady named Mary Sullivan, with funding from a larger unknown company. Her dedication to the bettering of mankind influenced many of her colleagues to join her in her endevours. Originally medical experts had been attempting to figure out how to maintain the condition of a body for a minimum of a century, when they were approached by a historian who wanted them to find a certain object. Sullivan Labs had it's own exploration team, and as such it was easy to find the item. Upon discovering it however, Miss. Sulivan herself became curious as to the contents of the item. Upon opening it she found it to be a simple notebook full of notes and scribbles on the art of resurrection, along with various other processes. Unfortunately, Miss. Sulivan hadn't ever delved into magic, however she did attempt to recreate the experiment. Taking the perfectly preserved body of Lucian V. Ghost, she used various electrical and scientific systems to recreate the conditions that the book showed, effectively using technomancy. Within minutes the body of the long dead highwayman was breathing. The events that followed after could only be described as a blood bath. Sullivan managed to lock herself in her office until the guards had subdued what they called "The Dead Killer". She marked the project a failure and then locked the Original body of Lucian V. Ghost in a cryogenic cell suspended above the void. Five years later, Sullivan started Project Reboot under funding from the unknown company, later renaming the project the Artificial Minecraftian Player Memory Containment Unit or Project A.M.P.M.C.U. for short. The aim was to create a device that would be able to replicate, store and recreate the DNA matrix of a player. Utilizing DNA extracted from the original, she managed to create an almost perfect genetic copy of Lucian V. Ghost. She put the clone of Lucian into assassination training, since the original had seemed incredibly skilled at killing. The clone however, had other plans. Over the course of sixteen years, Lucian's clone created a device that would be able to reconstruct the DNA of the original and return the memories to him. The device was fixed to the inside of the mask that he now wears, and if it is removed it could cause the original to rapidly deteriorate and turn to dust, however this is only a theory and has not yet been proven. On the eve of World War 2, a bomb was set off in the lower levels of the facility by the clone, killing and injuring dozens of testificates who worked there. The attack was blamed on the Illagers, a warlike race of testificates with grey skin. The attack lead to the closure of Sullivan Labs, and the abandonment of the facility. The company who funded the original Sullivan Labs pulled out not long after, and the facility deteriorated into ruin. All that was left was an almost empty bunker on an island in the middle of nowhere. A couple of years later the power flickered on for the first time. Lucian's clone had revived the original and they set out to rebuild what had been lost. The Staff Of Ghost Labs * Lucian V. Ghost - CEO of Ghost Labs, Head & Founder of Ghost Ltd. * Officer Lynch - Head of the Censorship & Propaganda Department * Prof. Zugar - Head of Scrap Re-purposing & Waste Disposal * Prof. Graves - Head of Transportation & Body Removal * Dr. Nicorovski - Head of Artificial Intoxicants & Drugs * Prof. Mediante - Head of Magical Sciences * Prof. Kerning - Head of Cryogenics & Cloning * Prof. Xerion - Head of Weapons Development * Unknown - Head of General Technology * Captain Vortine - Head of Physical Therapy * Dr. Arkeldon - Head of Zero Particle Research * Dr. Epodyno - Head of Memory Scanning & Replacement * Dr. Slater - Co-Head of Medical & Head of Administration Department * Dr. Hatler - Co-Head of Medical & Head of Complaints Department * Dr. Lysander - Head of Robotics & AI Development * Dr. Isruphalo - Head of Bio-genetics Chemistry * Senior Therapy - Head of Psycho Analysis & Therapy The Rooms * Main Reception * Prof. Ghost's Office * Prof. Xerion's Office * Dr. Isruphalo's Office * The Toilets * Sewer Access * Mr. Caken's Security Post * Exploration Submarine Bay 4 * Simulation Room Observatory * Hazard Testing Rooms * Cafeteria * Obstacle Course * Tea Machine Maintenance * Lower Level Bio-genetics Lab 6 *